The Difference Between the Two
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: It was something they noticed.  50 sentences about Hikaru and Kaoru.  From the 1sentence community on LJ.


Abyss: I have to say that this is the weirdest one... Anyways, I don't own this anime...blah blah blah. My idea, sort of...

* * *

><p>1. He closed his eyes as his brothers warmth was wreathed around him, soothing his agitation of replacement.<p>

2. Hikaru's lips were so soft as Kaoru kissed him, sharing the kiss he had with Haruhi.

3. His hair was so soft as he ran his hands in it, just to fist it when he lowered his head, planning to give him an awesome blowjob.

4. It was painful—it was his first time—but he trusts his brother to do it gently.

5. He watched his brother eating the French Fries, wishing he would look at him the way he was looking at the fried potatoes.

6. The day Hikaru went out with Haruhi, a thunder storm brewed, and all Kaoru could do was worry about his brother.

7. It was a nice treat, the way the brown liquid would drip from his body, as if he was too hot for even the sweet liquid to handle.

8. Even if he was with someone else, Kaoru would be happy if his brother was happy, even if he never spent as much time with him as he used to.

9. He listened to their conversation, he listened to everything Kaoru said, and he envied Kyouya.

10. His ears were useful as he heard the words his brother used, promises to make tonight very special.

11. Names were special to them, even more so because no one could ever tell them apart—except for Haruhi of course.

12. The touch of his skin on his was euphoric, but nothing compared to the ending he gave him.

13. One couldn't bear to live without the other, so the day Kaoru died was the day Hikaru died; they were together, even in death.

14. It was a taboo—an unmentionable—but the two Hitachiin brothers still did it, still had sex together.

15. Two kids watched on the other kids playing their games, both hands intertwined with the other.

16. The only person Kaoru showed any weakness to was Hikaru, and even then, he still didn't know what the weakness was.

17. The salty liquid fell from his eyes as he was rejected in exchange for Tamaki, and the only one to comfort him was his brother.

18. He was fast in recovery, and faster in making a big splash.

19. The wind blew in his face as his mother opened the window, screaming about where she could have gone wrong.

20. Kaoru knew that in this world, they would never have the freedom to love each other the way that they want to, only allowed to love each other as brothers do.

21. Life is difficult—no doubt about that—but life also hurts, cutting deep into the heart when one was away, leaving the other alone.

22. His hands were shaking as he saw her with him, his brother!

23. His hands were in his brother's hair, playing with the softness.

24. His taste was refine as he only had eyes for his brother only.

25. He devoted his time to pleasing Hikaru; the only he would ever love.

26. Forever was an improbable word, but that was how Hikaru would describe how he planned to spend time with Kaoru—forever at his side.

27. He stared in shock as his younger brother bled before him, and it was by his hand.

28. Sickness spreads quickly, and it wasn't long before they both caught the deadly one, dying in each other's arms.

29. Hikaru and Kaoru loved the melody of this song—it reminded them of themselves and their relationships.

30. Stars are used to wish on, and six-year-old Kaoru wished that he and his brother would be together forever.

31. Home sweet home, where they could do the things they wanted without worrying about appearances.

32. "But why," Kaoru asked, confused on why Hikaru would leave him for the only girl in the Host Club, Haruhi.

33. The fear was always there, always making him doubt his other half, the person who understood him the best.

34. Lightning and those two together was not something Kaoru accounted for, and he feared that those two may actually fall in love.

35. Bonds were hard to break, but these two brothers' bonds were coming apart by the works of one little girl.

36. They went to the commoners market, bought some commoners things, and departed to their room to test some things out.

37. Technology was amazing he conceded as he looked up all the kinks he could use against his cute, adorable little brother.

38. Gifts were there to share with each other, and nothing could have been a better gift than this—his brother wrapped up.

39. Hikaru smiled for once, but it wasn't for him—it was Haruhi Fujioka, the new host that was actually a girl.

40. His older brother had the innocence of a five-year-old—naïve about the world and about love.

41. They were one-half of the other, and both of them together made them one complete being.

42. "Look at those pretty clouds," Kaoru said, laughing and smiling even though they had a lot of hardships.

43. They believed them, that the sky's the limit, but when they were shunned because of their love for each other, they thought they were betrayed.

44. Kaoru's Heaven was where he was alone with Hikaru, playing their punishment games.

45. Hell was better than this, better than having his little brother dead, and he killed him with his own hands.

46. The sun was bright, along with their futures, the future that they saw beyond the squabbles, beyond the hindrances.

47. The moon was the added glow to him, to the one that he would take, whether he wanted it or not.

48. The waves lapped at their feet as they tried to get through the most cliché love thing, watching a "romantic" sunset.

49. Their hair was a way to tell them apart, but it also made them feel like one another, both looking like they were looking in a mirror.

50. The supernova came at once, giving him a heady rush.


End file.
